Warrior cats- humans turned into warrior cats
by creepergirl607
Summary: Trinity is just a normal girl living her normal life until she is found by warrior cats who turn her, and some other people she knows into warrior cats as well. They send them to thunderclan with golden collars with their human names on them and get accepted into the clan. Now Trinity and her friends find themselves in an adventure of survival, friendship, betrayal, and love
1. The prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

7 starclan cats pad out of bushes to a sparkling clear pool. "It is time to choose the twolegs who will be chosen to have the life of a warrior and defeat the enemies who are soon to come", Tallstar says. "I will go first to choose", Bluestar says touching her nose to the pool making a image appear. A young about 11-12 year old girl with chestnut hair and blue-green eyes show up. "I choose Trinity, We all agreed the twolegs must be young and not filled with hatred and have been corrupted by the twoleg ways", Bluestar says. Cinderpelt pads up and touches her nose to the pool. A young boy shows up. He has brownish-blonde curly hair and green eyes and freckles all over his face. "I choose sean, he is a spirited twoleg and would make an amazing warrior if he chooses the right path. He reminds me of myself when i was little, innocent and wild for adventure", Cinderpelt says.

Suddenly two kits pop out of the bushes. "Bluestar! Tallstar! Firestar! We want to choose our own twolegs!", Snowkit says. "Yea! Please mommy please!", Mosskit says looking up at Bluestar. Firestar looks at Tallstar and Tallstar pads over to the kits. "Go ahead", He says. Mosskit runs over and touches her nose to the pool. A chubby looking boy with brown hair shows up. "His name is gavin! He is the brother of Trinity and if Trinity will never see her family again she might as well have her brother with her to give her company", Mosskit says. "Nice choice mosskit", Bluestar says with a smile. Snowkit runs over and touches his nose to the pool. "If Trinity gets her brother she might as well have her sister too!", Snowkit says. An image of a chubby 8-10 year old with long brown hair and freckles pops up. "Her name is scarlett", Snowkit says. "Nice idea kits", Tallstar says smiling.

"It's about time i do my twoleg", Lionheart says padding over and touching his nose to the pool. A dark-skinned girl with long braided hair pops up. "Her name is maleshia. She is fierce and will make a great warrior", He says watching the image vanish. Yellowfang pads up and touches her nose to the pool. A chubby faced girl with light-brown hair and blue eyes pops up. "Her name is sarah, she is loyal and can make a person smile just by laughing", Yellowfang says. Raggedstar pads up and touches his nose on the pool. A boy with black hair and freckles pops up. "His name is Sam, He is loyal and can be both serious and cheerful. He will make the perfect warrior and friend", Raggedstar says. Firestar pads up and touches his nose to the pool. A Tall chubby-faced boy pops up. "His name is Doug, He is loyal, strong, and friendly who is friendly to him, He will be the perfect warrior or medicine cat, whatever his path lets him choose", Firestar says.

"Why do you say he _could_ become a medicine cat", Lionheart says. "Because in his world he is interested in these strange things called _potions _i think they are like herbs", Firestar says. "Well it's my turn", Tallstar says touching his nose to the pool. A skinny blonde-haired boy with freckles pop up. "His name is Robert, he is a good twoleg and is... _nice _to twolegs he meets", Tallstar says. Once the image disapears the starclan cats all bow heads at eachother. "We will now travel to the twoleg's world and bring them to the clans imeadently", Bluestar says. They all walk back into the bushes leaving the pool silent except the gentle sound of the wind brushing on the leaves of the bushes


	2. Chapter 1: The start of a new life

Trinity finally gets back from school. "_ugh i can't wait to play some minecraft now", _Trinity thinks dropping her bookbag. "Trinity! Black cat outside is meowing! you need to feed him!", Her grandma shouts at her. Trinity sighs and gets some cat food and walks outside. It's about 4:30 PM and she can't find her cat.

"T.R where are you!", She says looking around. "Looking for someone?", A voice from behind her says. She turns around and sees a blue-grey cat staring at her. "You lost? I wonder who your owner is", She says getting down on her knees. "I'm not _owned _by anyone!", The cat says. Trinity jumps up. "WOAH TALKING CAT!", She says looking at her. "Yea i know and i can understand _you _aswell. All you twolegs sound like is a bunch of howling like wolves", The cat says. "Well if your so amazing then whats your name", Trinity asks. "I'm Bluestar, Former leader of Thunderclan, I'll explain the rest later but right now you have to follow me", Bluestar says leading Trinity out of the forest. Once they get to where there's any houses in sight bluestar lookg up at her. "Bend down here and touch my nose with your paw", Bluestar says. "you mean my hand?", Trinity says says getting on her knees. "Hands, paws, whatever you twolegs call it", Bluestar says. Trinity sighs and puts her finger on Bluestar's nose.

Suddenly there is a large burst of light and Trinity looks around. "How come it looks like the world just shrunk although i'm on all fours.. wait all _fours_?", She says looking down. She sees paws instead of hands and screams. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT!", Trinity shouts. She got turned into a tortoshiel with blue-green eyes. "Follow me and all your questions will soon be answered", Bluestar says. Trinity quickly runs after Bluestar. There is a glow and a gold collar with the word _TRINITY _is on the collar.

Soon she comes to a large open area. Snowkit, Mosskit, Cinderpelt, Lionheart, Yellowfang, Tallstar, and Raggedstar come in with their twolegs now turned into cats. Sean was turned into a brown and gold patched cat with yellow eyes. Doug was turned into a large reddish-brown cat with green eyes. Maleshia was turned into a dark-brown almost black cat with black ears. Gavin was turned into a big Brown tabby, Scarlett was turned into a light reddish-brown cat with blue-green eyes. Sarah got turned into a light-brown cat with blue eyes, Sam was turned into a shiny black cat with green eyes and Robert was turned into a gold cat with green eyes. "Scarlett! Gavin! Your cats too!", Trinity says runnning over. "I shouldn't have followed that cat", Sam mumbles. "Yea no duh!", Maleshia says crossly. "Thunderclan patrols will find you soon. If you stay in a group you will be saved, split apart and you all will vanish, the clans depend on you", Firestar says. "What are clans! We need answers!", Sean says. But before they even open their mouths they fade and vanish and the human-turned-cats are left alone in the woods.


	3. Chapter 2: The Camp

"What are we supose to do now!", Sam says looking around. "Ugh why did it HAVE to be a cat! Why not just give me superpowers or turn me into a bigger cooler animal!", He says looking at his tail. "Maybe because your to idiotic to even try to he- did you guys here that?", Sarah says looking around. Suddenly a bunch of cats jump out and tackle Sarah to the ground and she screams. Trinity looks at her paws and suddenly her claws unshealth. She narrows her eyes and scratches the cat on top of Sarah. "Leave us alone!", Doug says slashing at cats who get near him or his friends. "I think i got the hang of this claw thing!", Maleshia says scratching another cat.

Soon they are surounded by a bunch of cats. A muscular dark-brown tabby with amber eyes pads out of the bushes. "Who are you! This is Thunderclan territory!", The Tabby says. "Okay i guess this is a good thing! That Bluestar cat said we will meet thunderclanners who will help us", Sam says. The Tabby tilts his head. "Bluestar? How do you know about bluestar if your kittypets and she has been dead for seasons", The Tabby says. "She sent me and the others here!", Trinity says irritated. "How! She is in starclan with our other ancestors", He growls. "I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AND SUDDENLY I SEE A TALKING CAT AND NOW I'M ONE OF THEM!", Trinity shouts. "Wait! What do you mean we were _turned _into cats" The Tabby says looking at them. "Because we are huma- er.. i mean twolegs", Robert says standing by Trinity's side.

The Tabby sighs. "Well then you cats must be important if bluestar sent you guys here, follow me to our camp", He says. He leads the group of newly-turned-cats into the camp and they look around. The other warriors around see all of them thinking they are kittypets and start whispering to eachother, others eying them down or just ignoring them. "I'm Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, now why are you here", He says. "Well the cat who led me here said i have a powerful destiny and i must follow her our the world i didn't even know exsisted will turn into chaos", Sarah says.

"It's really late, you should get some rest and then we can talk about this later", Bramblestar says. They lead them to the warriors den because most their age was changed to months instead of years so they are all warrior age except Gavin and Scarlett who go to sleep in the apprentice den. "I just want to go home", Gavin mumbles to Scarlett. Trinity curls up in her own nest. "This is suprisingly comfy", Maleshia says curling up in her own nest. Robert pads up to Trinity. "I can't find any other nests that are open", Robert says. "Okay i guess you could bunk with me", Trinity says yawning. Robert curls up against Trinity staring at his empty nest.


	4. Chapter 3: The naming ceremony

Trinity wakes up and yawns. She looks around hoping it was all a dream but it wasn't. She and her friends where still cats. She gets up and pads outside the warriors den to go check on Gavin and Scarlett. They are still sleeping. She pads into the clearing and sits down looking at the sunrise. "Hey Trinity are you okay?", Doug says padding up. "Yea I'm fine i guess... i could really go for some taco bell right now though", She says with a smile. Doug laughs a bit. "I don't think cats eat tacos", He says sitting down next to her. "I wonder whats going to happen now that we are cats", Trinity says looking down at her paws. "Well.. we are supose to become important to the clans and maybe once this is all finished the starclan cats will change us back to humans", Doug says. Trinity looks up. "You know, i wonder if they even care", She says looking up at the stars. "What do you mean?", Doug says tilting his head. "I mean, if my family is worried i'm in trouble and if they are going to look for me", She says. "Well.. you got your brother and your sister and some of your friends", Doug says with a smile. "Yea your right! If i can't be a human i might as well be the best warrior there is! Thanks doug.", Trinity says padding back to the warrior's den and curling up in her nest with Robert again.

"We eat WHAT!", Maleshia yowls looking at the dead squirrel infront of her. "Yea, never had squirrel before?", A cat says. "Well DUH! i would do anything for some HUMAN food right now!", She says looking at the dead squirrel. Doug bites into the mouse. "It tastes good!", He says taking another bite. "It's because now that we are cats we have the senses and brains of a cat so now what would be gross to eat as a human is good for a cat", Gavin says. Scarlett looks at Gavin. "Did you just say something _smart_?", She says tilting her head. Gavin growls at her irritated.

Once they all finish Bramblestar calls a clan meeting. "Trinity, step forward", Bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for she no longer stands for who she is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Trinity, you will now be known as spottedsky, in honor of her spotted pelt", Bramblestar says. Spottedsky's eyes light up when people start cheering her new name.

"Sean, Step forward", Bramblestar says, Sean looks around and steps forward. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for he no longer stands for who he is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Sean, you will now be known as Amberfang, in honor his amazing skills during a fight", Bramblestar says. Amberfang's chest fluffs up proudly when people cheer his name. Robert rolls his eyes and Spottedsky giggles a bit.

"Doug step forward", Bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for he no longer stands for who he is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Doug, you will now be known as Berrystrike, in honor his loyalty", Bramblestar says. Spottedsky smiles and starts cheering his name and Robert growls and lashes his tail. "Why are you so mad?", Spottedsky says. "No reason.. i just hope i get my new name next", He says trying to sound proud and strong.

"Melashia step forward", Bramblestar says. She steps forward and looks up. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for she no longer stands for who she is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Maleshia, you will now be known as Darkfire, in honor her fierce personality", Bramblestar says. Darkfire smirks and stands up proudly.

"Gavin step forward", Bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for he no longer stands for who he is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Gavin, until you have earned your warrior name, you will now be known as Boulderpaw, in honor of his strength", Bramblestar says. Spottedsky cheers for her brother. "Your mentor will be Nightstrike", Bramblestar says. Gavin looks at his mentor not knowing what he is supose to do. His mentor touches noses with him. "oh..", He says rubbbing his nose. Nightstike giggles a bit.

"Scarlett step forward", Bramblestar says. Scarlett runs over excited. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for she no longer stands for who she is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Scarlett, until you have earned your warrior name, you will now be known as Scarletpaw, in honor of her red pelt", Bramblestar says. "Your mentor will be Brackenfur", Bramblestar says. Brackenfur pads over and touches noses with Scarletpaw.

"Sarah, step forward", Bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for she no longer stands for who she is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Sarah, you will now be known as Dawnsoar, in honor of her golden-brown pelt", Bramblestar says.

"Robert step forward", bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for he no longer stands for who he is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Robert, you will now be known as Beesting, in honor of his bravery", Bramblestar says. Beesting smiles and fluffs up his chest. Spottedsky starts cheering his name making beesting smile. What Beesting didn't know was Spottedsky already knew Beesting liked her and she isn't the exact way about him but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sam step forward", Bramblestar says. "Spirits of starclan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take the name of this cat away, for he no longer stands for who he is, By my authority of clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, i give this cat a new name. Sam, you will now be known as Ravenheart, in honor his loyalty and bravery, and smarts", Bramblestar says.

After the meeting the friends gather up. "Hey _Berrystrike", _Spottedsky says with a giggle. "Well hello there _spottedsky_", He says smiling. Beesting walks over. "My name is wayy cooler! Beesting! I must be named this for my strength and power!", He says standing up tall. "Yea sure that's what you not named for", Amberfang says rolling his eyes.

They start talking and Bramblestar walks up to them. "It's time for the patrol", Bramblestar says. They look at eachother. "What's a hunting patrol?", Sarah says tilting her head. "You'll see", Brackenfur and Nightstrike says walking up with Boulderpaw and Scarletpaw. They follow the two warriors outside of camp.


	5. Chapter 4: The hunt

They pad outside of the camp and look around at the forest. "This is our territory we hunt prey and keep it safe from other clan cats and twolegs.", Bramblestar says to them. Ravenheart sticks his nose up in the air and suddenly dashes into a bush. He comes out form the other end chasing a mouse. The mouse goes into a hole and Ravenheart whacks his head on a tree. "BRAVO!", Sean says making everyone laugh except Bramblestar who looks a bit irritated. A dark ginger she-cat pads out of the bushes. "Teaching them how to hunt?", She says. "Not as easy as you think huh?", Bramblestar says. "I never got your name?", Spottedsky says padding over. "Squirrelflight, deputy of thunderclan", She says bowing her head. "Nice to meet you, spottedsky, shall we start hunting", Berrystrike says with a smile. Spottedsky giggles a bit. "Okay! come on!", Spottedsky says running off with berrystrike following her. "You know, i think i know a perfect pair when i see one", Squirrelflight says going back to camp. When Beesting hears her comment he flattens his ears and goes off in his on direction. Bramblestar was a bit suprised of how he acted. He goes over to the group. "What you do is you get into a hunting crouch", Bramblestar says showing them the hunting crouch. "Got it!", Dawnsoar says crouching and swishing her tail back and forth. "Keep your tail straight or the prey will hear your tail swishing and run away", Bramblestar says. Dawnstar nods and keeps her tail straight. "Then once you see the prey you leap at them and grab them into your mouth as fast as you can and kill them with your teeth. It's better to do it that way so we don't get a bunch of blood all over the prey like what happens when you slash it open. Now all of you go try to find some prey. You can split into groups or hunt solo", Bramblestar says. They nod. Amberfang goes off with Dawnsoar and Ravenheart. Beesting went solo and Boulderpaw, Scarletpaw, Spottedsky, and Berrystrike went in one big group.

"Lets find some prey", Berrystrike says. "But i don't want to kill the animals!", Boulderpaw whines. "Me neither! their too cute!", Scarletpaw says. "Guys would you rather starve to death or eat animals?", Spottedsky says to her little brother and sister. "Eat", They say at the same time. "Well come on then!", Berrystrike says. They soon get called back to camp. Darkfire was already there with two mice in her jaws. Obviously she didn't show any mercy like scarletpaw and boulderpaw did. Beesting came back with nothing but some leaves in his pelt. Berrystike caught a squirrel with the help of Spottedsky and Ravenheart was able to get a rabbit. They put the food in a large pile.

"That was pretty stupid! I didn't find anything!", Beesting hisses. "It's already i guess Beesting no need to get all upset", Spottedsky says. "Uh.. yea. Next time do you wanna...err.. hunt with me?", Beesting says. "Sure!", Spottedsky says. Ravenheart pads over. "Hey wanna hang out spottedsky? your a natural warrior!", Ravenheart says. "Sure!", Spottedsky says blushing a bit. She had a tiny crush on sam when they were still hu- i mean twolegs, but it soon went away but it was slowly coming back because of how much they are hanging out.

Ravenheart and Spottedsky ended up talking for the rest of the day and to make matters worse, Beesting was getting extremly jealous.

Soon it was night time and Beesting sneaked over to Ravenheart and pawed him. "Ugh.. what", Ravenheart mumbles. "There is something wrong in the forest... follow me", Beesting says running with Ravenheart rushing behind him.


	6. Sorry guys :(

**Sorry guys but this is going to be an unfinished series instead i am going to make a new warrior cat thing. Sorry :(**


End file.
